The Secret Trio: The First Meeting
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When a threat thought to be long vanquished resurfaces again, Clockwork calls upon Dani Phantom, Haley Long and Juniper Lee to not only stop this threat... but to become the new Secret Trio. Also crossovers with Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. I don't own either Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee!
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

 **So, because the results of my poll say that the Secret Trio idea won over the DC's Legends Of Tomorrow/Danny Phantom crossover idea, here is the first chapter of the Secret Trio story! It's kinda like a prologue, to kick the story into gear, but I hope you don't mind! No, I don not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, the mentions of Randy Cunningham: 9** **th** **Grade Ninja or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network. Enjoy the chapter; please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

Within the endless realms of the Ghost Zone, a citadel appears surrounded by clocks, cogs and gears. It looked like a clock tower, and inside there were gears, clocks and strange screens showing different images; one image was of a boy with spiky black, ice blue eyes and wearing a white and black jumpsuit with a black emblem of a D with speeding edges and a P inside being electrocuted by green electricity in some sort of portal as his hair turned white, his eyes became glowing radioactive green and his suit inverted colours as the emblem became black; another showed of a boy with spiky black hair that had green highlights change into a massive red dragon; another showed a purple-haired boy in a hoodie picking up a book with a strange red marking on it; another showed a strange pod-like contraption opening to reveal a twelve-year-old girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and spiky bangs and icy blue eyes, before a white ring of light came and her hair turned snow-white, her eyes became glowing radioactive green and she wore a black and white jumpsuit with the same emblem as the first boy's, whom she extremely looked like; another showed a girl that had her black hair in pigtails change into a purple dragon with a dark pink underbelly and the inside of her wings were dark pink; and a final screen showed a young girl gain a white streak in her hair, before she fought off a monster. Various screens showed these six different people fighting; including ones where the first boy and the girl that looked like him fight together, before he saved her from melting into a pile of green goop; the boy with green highlights and the girl with black pigtails, who were obviously siblings, fighting alongside each other; the purple-haired boy fighting monsters in some sort of black and red ninja outfit; and the last girl, the white streak in her hair now dyed magenta, fighting what appeared to be a witch in a mall. But some of the screen showed the first boy, the boy who could change into a dragon, and the boy with the ninja suit meeting and fighting monsters and powerful foes together, with one screen showing them preparing to head to college with their respective friends. Overseeing all this was a ghost.

He had blue skin, red pupil-less eyes and was wearing a purple cloak and tunic, black gloves, multiple watches on his wrists, a clock inside his chest and in his hands was a staff with a clock on top. This was Clockwork, and he was the ghost Master of Time.

Clockwork smiled as he watched the three boys from the last screen preparing to go to college, knowing that the future for one of them was very bright indeed, after what had happened to him. The Master Of Time prepared to leave-until he gasped.

"No," he whispered, as he let the vision that had met him be played out…

….

 _ **Clockwork's Vision**_

 _A bleak, barren landscape stretched out, nothing living in it. Brown clouds hung in a black sky, adding to the desolate nature of this place. A caw could be heard, and moans of pain sounded over the landscape. But, the ground cracked, until it suddenly broke apart._

 _Brown rock rained down and a furious roar could be heard._

" _ROARRR!"_

 _A red-gloved hand stretched out, before clutching the ground, before a figure hauled himself out of the ground, something that could have come out of nightmares even the most hardened ghosts could never dream of._

 _The creature had chalk pale skin and red flaming hair and red glowing eyes. Black horns curved out it's flaming locks, looking razor-sharp. It wore a black suit, with red gloves, a belt, boots, cape and grey spiked armour, and a red scabbard hung by his side, the hilt of the sword sheathed inside showing what appeared to be a carved eyeball… until it moved. A scaly black tail that turned red at the end whipped about, and huge black bat wings unfurled themselves from the creature's back. The creature roared again, baring fangs that would've made even sabertooth cats cower in fear from._

" _FREE! FREE AT LAST FROM THAT PRISON! AND WHEN I AM FREE OF THIS WASTELAND, I WILL RETURN TO THE HUMAN WORLD, COMPLETE WHAT I STARTED, AND THEN, I WILL CONQUER THE HUMAN WORLD, THE GHOST ZONE AND THE MAGICAL REALMS! HA HA HA!" The creature roared, laughing evilly at the end as dark red mist swirled and covered the creature from view as the vision started to end…_

…

 _ **End of Clockwork's vision**_

Clockwork gasped as the vision ended, leaving him with an emotion that he didn't experience often… fear.

 _He's back? But he couldn't escape! It's not possible!_ Clockwork thought. But still, he had to be sure.

"Show me _his_ prison," Clockwork ordered. One of the screens clouded with the same red mist, before revealing that barren landscape-and the place where the creature had climbed out of.

It was intact, but even as Clockwork watched, cracks started to appear, and the Ghost of Time knew that he wouldn't have long before his vision came true. He would have to consult the forces that helped him lock _him_ in there in the first place.

 _But it won't be enough_ , Clockwork thought. _For millennia he has been trapped, and he is now escaping. To defeat him again, we need more. But who could possibly stop a creature like_ him _?_

Clockwork thought about, before an idea struck him. He looked back at the screens, but he looked most noticeably at one screen; a screen that had the silhouettes of the twelve-year-old girl, the girl with black pigtails, and the girl with the white streak that she had dyed magenta on it.

Clockwork looked at once, before briefly looking at the screen that showed the three boys preparing for college, then back at the silhouettes of the three girls, and back again.

"I know they could possibly defeat this threat, but _he's_ too strong, even stronger than their strongest, most powerful and most dangerous enemies combined. To defeat _him_ , I'll need…"

Clockwork glanced at the screen, which now showed the three girls and not just their silhouettes, the girl with pigtails changing into a dragon and the girl with icy blue eyes changing into what could now be surely a ghostly form, before the two girls changed back into their human forms and their transformations began again.

Clockwork looked at them, knowing that they are the ones needed to defeat _him_ ; no one else. But maybe, they'll become friends during this, and like the three boys before them, they'll become a…

"I'll need a _new_ Secret Trio."

 **I hope you liked this!**

 **Ooo, wasn't Clockwork's vision ominous! Who was that creature in his vision? What does he mean about completing what he started? What was that place in Clockwork's vision? What does Clockwork mean about needing these three totally different girls to become a** _ **new**_ **Secret Trio to stop this creature? And,** _ **why**_ **are these three girls needed to become a new Secret Trio to stop this creature? You'll know your answers soon!**

 **Did any of you guys recognised some of those scenes from Clockwork's time screens and what he meant about one of these guys' future be very bright indeed?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day(Dani)

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **Nah, it's just my life and other stories that keeps my mind divided. Anywho, I'm back with a new chapter for this story and my other Secret Trio stories.**

 **No, I do not own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day(Dani)**

It was a peaceful day in Amity Park-until a huge _CRASH!_ sound came.

In the smoking remains of what was once a skyscraper, a sixteen-year-old girl struggled out of the rubble. Her snowy white hair, tied back in a high ponytail, was dirty with soot and had pieces of rubble lodged in her spiky bangs. Her two-piece black and white hazmat suit was slightly torn, but the symbol on her chest-a speeding white _D_ with a _P_ inside-was undamaged, and she had cuts on her that were bleeding ectoplasm. But she looked at the ghost she was fighting with fire, fearlessness and determination still burning in her glowing green eyes.

"That all you got, Wolfy?" Dani taunted, floating up from the rubble, hands blazing green with ghostly energy, glaring at the snarling ghost wolf in front of her.

The wolf barked and lunged at her, but Dani dodged out of the way.

"Missed!" she cried, floating up higher in the air. "Now it's _my_ turn!"

Dani thrusted her black-gloved hand out to face the wolf and fired a ghost ray at the wolf. The wolf tried to dodge, but the ghost ray struck the wolf square in the chest. It yelped and crumbled to the road.

Dani floated down in front of the wolf and was about to suck the wolf inside her Fenton Thermos when a _second_ wolf suddenly returned to visibility and lunged at her.

Catching her by surprise, Wolf #2 slammed Dani to the ground, it's claws making deep scratches in Dani's back.

Dani rolled over, forcing Wolf #2 to leap back, but before Dani could recover, Wolf #1 pounced on her, keeping her pinned to the ground. Dani had to use all of her ghostly strength to keep the wolf from biting her face off, it's green saliva dripping into her face. Her thermos had been knocked away from her when Wolf #2 had tackled her to the ground, and with Wolf #1 on top of her, and her using all her ghostly strength just to keep the ghost wolf ba-

 _Wait. Duh, ghost powers._

Dani suddenly turned intangible and phased through the road, surprising and confusing both Wolf #1 and Wolf #2. They barked at each other in confusion as Wolf #2 loped back to Wolf #1, neither wolves noticing that Dani had phased back up through the ground behind them.

Turning invisible, Dani sneaked to her dropped Fenton Thermos and grabbed it. Extending her invisibility to it, Dani sneaked back to her original position and returned back to visibility as the wolves began snapping and snarling at each other.

"Looking for me?" Dani asked innocently.

Both wolves turned around at her voice and snarled at her. Crouching, they both lunged at her, but Dani just went intangible. They passed harmlessly through her and landed behind her. Confused, the wolves looked back at Dani as she returned to tangibility, smirking.

"Guess you _can't_ teach a dog new tricks," Dani quipped.

The wolves growled at her and prepared to attack her again, but before they could, Dani dropped to the floor and swept her leg around, sending out a curved energy strike to the wolves. The curved energy strike hit the wolves square on and they collapsed to the ground, finally defeated.

Dani smirked and stood up. Walking up to the wolves, Dani uncapped her Fenton Thermos and pointed it straight at them, the uncapped end glowing an eerie blue colour.

"Time to send you two back to the doghouse," Dani said, and with final howls of defeat, the blue ghost-capturing beam sucked the two wolves inside.

Dani capped the thermos and grinned at her accomplishment, before wincing as she looked back at the demolished skyscraper.

"Oh man. Hope that the company that owned that skyscraper are insured," Dani muttered.

She looked down, feeling guilty, and heard a beeping.

Pulling back her white glove from her wrist, Dani's eyes widened at seeing the time on her watch.

"Crud! I'm going to be late for school!" Dani exclaimed.

Jumping into the air, Dani activated her flight power as she hurriedly flew to school, dropping to a nearby building to grab her school bag that she placed there before her fight with the ghost wolves, and continued her flight to school, panicking.

 _Why, why,_ why _did I take that fight so far from school?_

Eventually, Dani could see Casper High and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _Thank heavens._

Dani dived toward the school and turned intangible, phasing through the roof of the school and headed towards the girls' bathroom, phasing through the door. After quickly checking that no one was in there, Dani changed back to human form, Dani Fenton, and quickly ran out of the bathroom, sprinting towards the classroom where her first class was in.

 _Come on, come on, come on. You can make, you can make it, you can make it,_ Dani chanted to herself, trying to make it before the bell. She skidded around a corner and smiled when she saw that the classroom was only a sprint away.

 _YES!_ Dani cheered. She looked at her watch and grinned when she saw she only had a minute until the bell ran. _Double YES!_

Dani ran to the classroom and managed to open the door and run in just as the bell rang.

Everyone in her English class looked at her as her teacher, Mr. Lancer, said, "Ah, thank you for joining us, Miss. Fenton."

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. My normal bus broke down and I had to take a detour," Dani lied, playing with her fingers nervously.

Mr. Lancer sighed heavily.

"Well, since you arrived before the bell rang, I'll let this slide. But next time, I won't be so lenient. You don't want to have the same reputation as your brother, now."

Dani nodded.

"Yes, sir-I mean no sir-I mean… I'll sit next to Tash," Dani said, walking to where one of her best friends, Natasha "Tash" Hall was sitting at the back.

As she walked up to her, Dani let out a scream as she tripped over something and landed on the floor. The entire class laughed and Dani glared hotly at the person who tripped her… Cynthia Baxter.

"Miss. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer yelled. "I don't appreciate you disrupting my class!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer," Dani apologised. She stood up and glared daggers at Cynthia.

 _I'll get you for this,_ she thought as she walked to her seat and sat down, slumping forward.

She felt something poking her arm and looked to see Tash gently poking her arm with her pencil, her brown eyes concerned.

"Hey, Dani, are you okay?"

"Yes… no," Dani admitted, closing her eyes as she rested her head on her arms.

"Why do you look so tired?" Dani's other friend, Connor Jameson, asked her as he twisted around in his seat to look at her. Next to him, Dani's third friend, Erin Morrow, punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Connor! What kind of an idiot question is _that_!? Can't you _see_ that she's dead on her feet?" Erin hissed at him, her red eyes flashing. She then got a look of realisation on her face as she looked at Dani apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Erin," Dani interrupted, smiling tiredly at her. She looked at Connor and said, "To answer your question, the reason I look so tired is because I hardly got any sleep last night. Not to mention that I had to fight two ghost wolves earlier today that took me to the industrial part of town and I had to fly all the way back to Casper High just so that I didn't miss the bell."

Dani groaned again and banged her head lightly on the desk. Unfortunately, that caused her intangibility power to activate and her head almost phased through the desk.

Dani let out a startled yelp and hurriedly pulled her head out of her desk and returned it to tangibility, just as the class turned to look in her direction.

Dani, Tash, Connor and Erin immediately bent down and began writing notes, which caused everyone to look back at the board and do their own thing, not interested anymore.

As soon as everyone wasn't looking, Dani dropped her pen and buried her face into her hands.

"I just don't know how Danny managed to do this," Dani said, her voice muffled from her hands.

"Girl, it sounds like you need a break," Tash said.

"But I can't! Amity Park _needs_ Dani Phantom, now that Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz are at college. I just… have to balance everything," Dani said, slumping further.

"Hey, if it's so hard, we can help you take some of the load off your shoulders. I, for one, have always wanted to kick ghost butt and use one of your parents' ecto-guns," Erin offered, Tash and Connor nodding in agreement.

Dani smiled at them.

"Thanks for the offer, guys, but I can't ask you to do this. It's too dangerous."

"And your brother and his friends started fighting ghosts at _fourteen_. We're _sixteen_ ," Erin countered.

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on, Dani! You know we've wanted to fight ghosts with you ever since you trusted us with your secret," Tash said.

"Maybe I might learn some moves to keep Erin from constantly hitting me," Connor said. At that, Erin frowned and punched him in the arm again. "Ow!"

"Look, the point is, we don't care about the risks. We _want_ to help you fight ghosts. If Danny allowed his two closest friends and his sister to help him fight ghosts, why not us?" Erin asked Dani. Tash and Connor gave Dani hopeful looks.

Dani sighed reluctantly. "Since I know I can't win this argument, I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Erin, Tash and Connor cheered, high-fiving each other.

" _But,_ if I find _any_ reason that ghost fighting is too dangerous for you guys, I'm not letting you fight ghosts with me," Dani finished.

"We can work with that," Tash said, smiling at her before she, Erin and Connor resumed work.

Dani smiled at that before also resuming her work, trying to finish it, as everyone around her prepared for another boring day, hoping that a ghost attack would come and they would see Dani Phantom, Danny Phantom's partner, little sister, and successor, fight off any ghosts.

Dani, however, was hoping that _no_ ghosts would attack and she would have to transform into Dani Phantom. But knowing her luck, there would be ghost attacks going off every second period and every minute at lunch. She would fight off ghosts on her way back home, and once inside, try to do her chores, play some games, watch some TV, have a normal dinner, get ready for bed and try to finish her homework before going on annual patrol before heading back and trying to get at least a couple of hours of sleep, though her ghost sense would make sure she fought off the ghosts that would possibly interrupt her sleep, and then, start her day anew tomorrow.

Just a normal day.

 **Okay, so this will be done in three parts. The first is Dani, the second is Haley and the third is June. Then, only a few more chapters until they meet each other!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day(Haley)

**Hiya!**

 **So, here's a new chapter of The Secret Trio: The First Meeting! This one is Haley's normal day, at the same time Dani was fighting those wolves. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please read and review! GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Just A Normal Day(Haley)**

It was a peaceful day in New York City; well as peaceful as it can get with all the noise from traffic, millions of people heading to jobs, homes or other places, and many, many other things. However, that certain peace in New York was interrupted when a loud _Boom!_ came.

In Central Park, lying in a crater was a large, slender purple female dragon with dark pink wings and underbelly, black claws, black spikes running down from her head to her tail, black pigtails and black eyes. The dragon had minor cuts and scratches on it, but she was relatively unharmed. Shaking off the dizziness that came from ploughing into the ground by something large, heavy, and powerful, Haley Long stood up and glared at her opponent.

The manticore snarled and ran at her, lunging it's scorpion tail at her. Haley shrieked and hurriedly flew away, narrowly missing the large stinger. She breathed fire at the manticore and swiped at it, but for a large beast, the manticore was surprisedly nimble, dodging out of the way. It clawed at her, but Haley tail-smacked the manticore in it's humanoid face, causing it to howl in pain. Haley was feeling triumphant at that, but she knew she couldn't last long; she had been fighting this manticore for around three hours now, and she was exhausted. Sooner or later, the manticore would get her.

But, nethertheless, she dived in while the manticore was distracted and tackled the beast to the ground, pinning it underneath her. Her front claws had gripped the manticore's legs, and her tail kept smacking the manticore's stinger away from her. She was pretty proud of herself, but the manticore kept bucking and wriggling underneath her, determined to break free. And considering it was larger and stronger than her, it could very well do so.

"A little help here?!" Haley shouted, struggling to keep the manticore pinned.

"Kid, you're doing fine! Why do you need help?!" Fu shouted back from where he was leaning on a tree, far away from the fight, obviously making bets on her fight with the manticore.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because this manticore _might_ be _stronger_ than me?!" Haley shouted sarcastically back, just barely dodging the manticore's tail.

 _Where's Jake when I need him?_

Realising that she couldn't keep the manticore pinned down, lest she was stingered from behind, Haley let go.

The manticore leaped up and growled at her. Haley flew a few feet above it, observing it. So far, she had learned that it was strong, fast, agile and large. It's fur was too thick for her claws, and it's stinger was filled with deadly venom. She couldn't pin it down, nor could she face it front-on. That left…

Haley grinned when an idea came to mind.

 _Time to do it Jake-style._

"Hey Ugly!" Haley shouted.

The manticore looked up at her.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to you! You're so ugly, you made your mama cry when you were born. Why, you're so ugly, that you have no chance of getting a girl! You're so ugly, you could be a toad, you're so ugly! You make people run away screaming from seeing your ugly face, Ugly!"

The manticore roared in rage and leaped up at her; just like how she wanted.

Haley smirked as the manticore came closer… closer… _now!_

Twisting out of the way, Haley breathed fire at the manticore's far while her tail smacked it's unprotected belly. The manticore howled from pain and fell to the ground, it's front paws gripping it's face. While distracted, Haley managed to knock out the manticore with a well-placed punch, ending the fight _finally_.

The manticore crumpled to the ground, it's tail laying limp. As soon as that happened, Fu stood up and headed to the manticore, extracting some of it's venom from it's tail into a vial, which he stoppered and placed back into who-knows-where.

"Thanks kid," Fu thanked. Haley frowned at him.

"So, I just fought a manticore, which nearly _killed_ me several times, just so that you could get a drop of _venom_?"

"Yeah."

"So, maybe we could've, I don't know, got a vial of that at the _Magus Bazaar_?!"

"Look, kid, I don't trust the vials they have at the Bazaar. Better to get it straight at the source."

"And risking my _life_ in the process?!"

"Well… Yeah."

Haley groaned. "I don't think I'll _ever_ do one of your errands again."

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound and Haley pulled out her phone. Her eyes widened.

"Crud! I'm going to be late for school! Later, Fu!"

She flew up and Fu called up to her, "Later, kid! Remember, you have training with Gramps!"

"Will!" Haley shouted back, before she began flying to school, her panic making her wings beat faster.

 _I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late, I'm going to be LATE!_

However, a few minutes later, Haley could see the street her school was on. Haley smiled broadly.

 _I'm_ not _going to be late!_

Angling towards an alley she used, Haley dived in and transformed back to human form, before sprinting to her school, Brooklyn High.

She flung the massive front doors open and flat-out ran to her classroom, panting and glaring.

 _Stupid manticore. Stupid Fu and his stupid errand._

Finally, she arrived at her classroom and ran in-just as the bell rang.

Her Science teacher, Ms. Bell, and her class looked at her, Ms. Bell slightly frowning.

"Ah, Miss. Long. Thank you for joining us."

Haley bowed her head.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Bell. I had to take Fu out for a walk and I kinda lost track of time," Haley apologised.

The teacher sighed.

"Well, since you arrived before the bell rang, I'll let you off the hook this once. However, next time, I will not be so lenient. Do you understand?"

Haley nodded.

"Good. Now, take a seat next to Mr. Norton."

Haley nodded again and made her way to sit next to one of her best friends, Miles Norton. Miles looked at her in concern.

"Haley, are you okay?" he asked her.

Haley, who had nearly dozed off, jerked awake.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Haley answered.

Haley's other friend, Georgie Brooks, scoffed.

"Hales, you don't _look_ fine. You look like you're about to fall asleep at any moment!"

"I _don't_ look like I'm about to fall asleep at any moment!" Haley protested, resting her chin on her hand. However, after she said that, she started to doze off.

Miles lightly tapped her shoulder and Haley jerked awake again, exclaiming, "I wasn't falling asleep! Please don't give me detention!"

Georgie snorted. " _Sure_ you're not."

Haley sighed. "Okay, maybe I _am_ a little tired, but I'm fine. Honest."

Miles and Georgie shared looks that said, _Yeah… not buying it._

Haley sighed exasperatedly at her friends' dubious looks and began drawing in her notebook, subconsciously drawing herself and Jake in dragon form and fighting off or helping magical creatures in the margins of her book.

Georgie looked at Haley's drawings and shook her head in amazement.

"I am _still_ amazed at how well you draw dragons and magical creatures. It's like you've seen them personally," Georgie commented.

 _You've got_ no _idea_ , Haley thought.

"They're not _that_ good," Haley protested lightly. "After all, they're just drawings."

"Hales, you're _really_ talented. You should consider making a comic out of this," Miles suggested.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Miles, you know comics aren't my thing."

"And reading huge classic novels and inch-thick textbooks are?" Georgie teased lightheartedly. Haley playfully swatted her friend's arm.

"Ha ha," Haley deadpanned dryly.

"No, I'm serious Haley. You'd be a _really_ good comic illustrator," Miles said. He suddenly smiled. "Maybe we should make our own comic!"

"And what would that comic _be_ about, Miles?" Georgie asked, giving him one of her famed raised-eyebrow looks.

"It could be about the drawings Haley does in her notebook," Miles answered, pointing to Haley's notebook.

Haley got a panicked look on her face. "Uh, maybe not my drawings. They're not the best. We could do something else, though."

"No, Haley. Sure, we could do something else, but your drawings are awesome. Ever since I first saw them, I wanted to write a comic about them. I think we would really sell millions of comics about those drawings."

"Well… okay," Haley relented.

Miles grinned. "Sweet!"

"So," Georgie started, "when do we start making these _millions_ of comics?"

Miles frowned slightly at the semi-sarcastic question and said, "Maybe this afternoon? What do you think, Haley?"

Haley, although a bit excited about this, remembered that she had dragon training this afternoon and said, "I can't, this afternoon."

"Why not?" Miles asked.

"I've got to work at my gramps' shop this afternoon."

Georgie groaned. "Girl, your gramps works you like a slave!"

"Well, since Jake can't help, being in college and all that, I had to step up a bit."

" _Still._ "

Haley chuckled. "Don't worry, Georgie. I'll survive working at my gramps' shop."

Georgie gave her another look as both Haley and Miles chuckled, before tuning back into the lesson and copying notes down, Haley feeling both excited and nervous about dragon training this afternoon and making this comic about her drawings with her friends.

That was how her days were, nowadays; either head to school or fight off a magical creature, get through her school day without having to be called for some magical calamity and therefore skip the rest of school, dragon training in the afternoon, try to have a normal dinner and go to sleep, and start the day anew tomorrow.

Just a normal day.

 **Well, Haley has certainly stepped up since Jake left for college. And, I hope I kept Fu in character! He's an awesome character, so I'm worried about keeping him in-character.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be June's version of a normal day! And after that, a few more chapters until Dani, Haley and June meet…**

 **No, I don't own either Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long or Life And Times Of Juniper Lee. They, respectively, belong to Butch Hartman, Disney and Cartoon Network.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
